Uncle Raven's Storytime Theatre: Never Never Land
Uncle Raven's Storytime Theatre: Never Never Land is a 2018 single track written and produced by Paul Shapera. The track was released on July 14, 2018 with a "Name Your Price" tag. It features Paul Shapera as Raven and Lauren Osborn as The Floozy, with surprise appearance of Psyche Corporation as Han-Mi and another Paul Shapera's character, Lloyd Allen. Synopsis Uncle Raven tells a story in a non-linear, incoherent fashion. It is a story of how he came to be the man he was. He talks of his previous self, David Adams, about his transformation into Raven and about Lloyd Allen. He describes how the two met and fell in love. Raven takes time to tell the story of a boy and a girl who kept falling in love. Each time the boy would tragically die at the age of 13, each time the accident would include an old man. The girl would die, too. The two of them would reincarnate and in the next life be the best friends, love each other and die all over again. In some lives they would manage to grow older but lose their love and kill each other. In one particular life they took their own lives suspecting that if they went on they would stop loving each other. Finally, Raven tells of a life many lives ago where the boy and the girl built a corn-man and smeared it with their blood, making a wish to be like Peter Pan and never grow up and never stop loving each other. This is, ultimately, why they go on dying tragically in the following lives. Raven does not go into details on how their wish came true, but only narrates the actual events. He goes on to talk a great deal about the Playhouse and his flowering. He admits he does not remember what it was like to be David Adams anymore. Raven reminisces a great deal about Lloyd Allen and their relationship. He is even emotional when talking about Lloyd. Verses such as "Can you be my Lloyd" pop up. He explains that Lloyd was very interested in searching for a pocket dimension of Elysium and was working on reaching it. The story ends in the recording studio with Raven examining the recorded material. He stops at one point and looks at something, asking: "Good Lord, what is that thing?" He then breaks down and starts crying when he realizes that that thing was Lloyd Allen in his new form. Lloyd apologizes to Raven and tells his it is all fine while Raven weeps. The weeping stops when Raven notices another person with Lloyd. He asks what she is doing ''there. Han-Mi is revealed and tells him: "''Oh, you're going to love this one, gramps." Continuity Storytime Theatre takes place after the events of The Ballad of Lost Hollow. At the end of The Grand Cyberpunk Gala of Gabriella Gadfly, Han-Mi met Lloyd Allen, who asked her for help in reaching the Carnival. Lloyd explained that he had left to retrieve his daughter, but it went wrong and it was the reason he ended up like this. He reveals the girl was Son-Mi, Han-Mi's grandmother. Cast Paul Shapera as Raven and Lloyd Allen (uncredited) Lauren Osborn as The Floozy Psyche Chimere as Han-Mi (uncredited) Cover art by Sarah DeBuck